The propsed research is an extension of studies concerning the relationship between adipocyte size in different adipose depots and metabolism. Studies planned for the forthcoming year involve several aspect of the broad objective above. We plan to complete comparative studies on the effects of insulin on glucose utilization in different adipose tissues as a function of age. In addition, we will measure triglyceride turnover in the various adipose tissue depots as a function of age utilizing the clearance of an odd-chain fatty acid from the adipose tissue depots. Finally, we will determine the effects of lowering plasma cholesterol on the amount of cholesterol stored in adipocytes. If hypocholesterolemic therapy is to be effective, it should @educe the amount of cholesterol stored in the exchangeable pools.